


jet lag (we got each other)

by tokyochwe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but really aren't we all?, sorry sungjin isn't in this i couldn't find a place for him, this is just jae being whipped for yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyochwe/pseuds/tokyochwe
Summary: Jae thinks a lot, but most importantly he thinks about how worth it it was to enter this coffee shop this afternoon.oryounghyun works at a coffee shop and jae falls both figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	jet lag (we got each other)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from nct 127's jet lag!
> 
> enjoy (＾3＾)

You see, Jae isn’t really one for coffee, so when Wonpil suggests going to a café with him, he goes just for the sake of spending some time with his dear friend, since the last time they hung out was a little long ago, and even living together they didn’t see each other that much as the semester is ending, so they get really busy. They needed to catch up. 

So when Wonpil tells him Dowoon is going too, he takes it back.

“Nuh uh, no chance. The last time he tagged along you guys went all lovey-dovey in front of me and I almost threw up.” Jae says, shuddering when he remembered about last time’s karaoke night that ended in too much PDA for his taste.

“But Jaaaaae, I think it would be great if we all hung out together this time. Besides, Dowoon is great, you know him.” Wonpil begged.

“I only know him because you won’t shut up about him.” He rolls his eyes.

“Yet you still listen to me.” Wonpil says, looking too smug for Jae’s liking.

Jae sighs exaggeratedly. “You annoy me, did you know that?” He squints at Wonpil, giving him his best reprimanding look.

Wonpil gives Jae puppy eyes, the ones that he knows Jae is weak for, and he thinks he might give in. _God damnit, he knows I’m weak_.

“Pretty please? The food there is nice too, since I know you don’t like coffee.”

Jae thinks about it for a second. Thinks about how Wonpil will for sure find a way to make him give in to his proposal, and thinks about how important the situation must be if he’s nagging him that much.

Needless to say, he caves in.

“Fine.” He says, fighting the urge to roll his eyes yet again.

Wonpil's eyes light up, and his face splits into a smile. “I knew I’d convince you.”

_I should probably take something out of this_ , Jae thinks.

“But you’re paying for my coffee.”

“Sure, okay.”

“…and my croissant.”

“No chance.” Wonpil gives him a look.

Jae shrugs. “I tried.”

—

When entering the café, Jae takes in the smell of coffee and pastries, and it makes him relax immediately. Even if he doesn’t like drinking the thing, he does enjoy the scent. He takes a look around the place, and his eyes fall on the beige walls, some with drawings on them and some with framed quotes from writers he doesn’t know. There’s not many people, giving the establishment a calm and quiet atmosphere.

He must’ve been too spaced out, because he doesn’t listen when Wonpil talks to him the first time. “Yah, are you deaf?” He says while waving a hand in front of Jae’s face, and he finally snaps out of it, quickly flicking Wonpil on the forehead, fixing him a glare. “Hey, you’re still younger than me, fucker” Wonpil rolls his eyes and asks again, “Can you please order for us? You know my usual, I’ll get us a table. Dowoon should be here anytime soon.” so Jae shoots him a quick sure and does as told. He goes up to the counter, walking slowly, still admiring the place.

When he reaches the counter, a girl, who he assumes is the cashier, greets him with an easy smile and asks him about what he’s going to order. He shoots out his and Wonpil’s orders and without thinking too much gets a croissant too, because he’s been craving one of those. She rings him up and he pays for the coffee and hot chocolate, soon going to his table and sitting opposite to Wonpil, the latter looking at something on his phone.

He takes a moment to look out of the window, admiring the people passing by, always seemingly busy and going somewhere. He likes watching people and trying to guess what they were doing, how were they like. A few minutes pass and he doesn’t even realize Dowoon's arrival until Wonpil says hi to him.

“Hey Dowoonie,” Wonpil voices out sweetly, “how are you doing?” and Jae thinks he might vomit. The heart eyes he’s giving Dowoon are unforgettable. _Oh no, it starts_. “I’m actually better now that I’m here seeing you.” Dowoon delivers with equally soft eyes, and with that Wonpil blushes and smiles.

“God, did you guys forget that I’m here already? Your relationship is very sweet and all, but I wanna enjoy my food without projectile vomiting first.” Jae groans out, and in the middle of making a show about being disgusted, one of the baristas reaches the table with their orders. “Caramel macchiato, hot chocolate and croissant for table six?” the man says with a light-hearted smile, and Jae finally stops to register his face.

He’s, to put it simply, really fucking handsome, with breathtaking foxy eyes and a smile that puts the sun to shame, high cheekbones and dyed dark red hair. Younghyun, his name tag reads, is wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and an apron, and as basic as it is, Jae thinks that might be his favorite outfit now.

Jae also thinks he may pass out, but again, he was always dramatic.

“Y-yes, that’s for us,” He barely manages to say, since his brain is currently going into overdrive by the man's dazzling good looks. “thank you.” And Younghyun flashes a smile again, before going back to where he was near the counter, tray in hand, chatting with the cashier. Jae stays frozen in his place, mouth open, shook with how beautiful the man was.

Wonpil seems to catch on that, and when Jae finally resurfaces from his thirst-induced brain freeze, the first thing he sees is his smug expression, ready to tease Jae to hell and back. _God, here we go_.

“Well, it seems like you are… interested in someone?” His devilish smile only grows when Jae widens his eyes. Dowoon is seemingly lost in why Wonpil is looking like that at Jae.

“No, shut up. He has a nice smile, that’s all.” He cuts Wonpil’s attempt to tease him short, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and averting his attention somewhere else, trying not to think about how the man’s – Younghyun's, he remembers – eyes were beautiful and how his shirt fell into place perfectly while showing a little bit of his collarbones and fuck, he’s whipped.

Wonpil simply hums and gives up, turning to his side and chatting idly with a confused Dowoon, all while taking careful sips of his coffee, careful not to burn himself.

While finishing his hot chocolate and biting into the croissant, Jae's mind stays on Younghyun, and he secretly thanks Wonpil for bringing him here, the reason very explicit.

—

A week has passed since the coffee shop encounter, and needless to say, Jae can’t stop thinking about _him_. You know who.

Every time he closes his eyes, the image of a good-looking man carrying a tray and talking to him appears, and even if he technically didn’t talk to him, the scenario comes back to mind anyways. _A man can daydream, you know_?

So when he gets out of his afternoon calculus class hungry, he stops, thinks for a second and heads to the café, _just to get something to eat_ , he tells himself, _since the coffee shop is on the way back home and all_.

When Jae steps inside, he’s nothing short of nervous. He doesn’t really know why, but he is. Looking over at the counter, his heart pretty much stops. Younghyun’s the cashier today. _Oh great, more chances of embarrassing myself over the possible love of my life_.

Getting closer to the counter he mentally prepares himself and tries to calm down, begging for his heart to _stop beating so fast you only saw him once_. It doesn't really work.

“Hello, welcome to Moonrise Café! What would you like today?” Younghyun announces while flashing a smile, and Jae pretty much melts.

“I’d like a—uhh, a large hot chocolate. To go.” He curses himself for stuttering, but he can’t really help it, not in front of him.

Younghyun rings him up and Jae quickly pays for his order with slightly shaking hands, and if the other man notices, he doesn’t show it.

While walking over to the side to catch a table, he wonders if he made too much of a fool of himself, and while absorbing this thought, as if it wasn’t enough, he lets out an ear-piercing screech while tripping and falling, hitting his elbow on the ground.

He doesn’t notice, but Younghyun immediately gets up from his spot at the counter and scrambles to get to the man, “Are you okay?” He asks, like him falling almost face first on the floor isn’t enough confirmation.

“I’m fi– Ow – I’m fine, thank you,” Jae exclaims, while being very much not okay because of the fall. His elbow hurts, but his pride hurts more.

“No you’re not! I'm getting some ice to put on your arm. Ryujin, can you stay with him for a while, please?” He asks, and the girl, who was previously sitting behind the counter, gets up immediately. She reaches her hand for him to get up, all while giving him a soft smile. _So many pretty people working here, how_?

They sit in silence for a while, and when Younghyun comes back the black haired girl takes a seat behind the counter again, apologizing for the commotion and resuming her task of taking the orders from the people on the queue.

“Here you go,” The other hands him the ice wrapped in a little towel and Jae puts it on his arm gently, scared it would hurt too much if he pressed too hard, and he realizes Younghyun is still in the middle of his shift. Now or never, I guess. “Hey, um, this might be weird to ask, or at least very sudden, but when does your shift end?”

Younghyun seems to flinch, like his mind was somewhere else, and his head snaps to the clock on the wall, quickly replying. “Uhm, in 15 minutes. Why?” Kind of trusting Jae, even if only seeing him twice in his life.

“Do you wanna… go out after you’re done? Like, we can get some food and chat for a while or- I- I mean you don’t have to I just wanna get to know you better because you seem really interesting and-“

“What’s your name?” Younghyun asks, interrupting Jae’s babbling, and he suddenly realizes that _he doesn’t even know my name why would he go out with a guy he doesn’t even know the name of-_

“Uh. Jae. My name’s Jae.” He replies, with what he only hopes is a gentle smile. He doesn’t really have control of his facial expressions right now.

“Neat. I'm Younghyun, but you might already know that.” He gestures to his name tag. “And I’d love to, Jae.”

“I- What?” Jae asks, a little lost after all the anxious thoughts began to whirl around his brain suddenly disappeared.

“Going out with you. I’d love to.” He announces, wearing a shy smile instead of his usual bright grin.

“O-Oh! Right. I- I kinda zoned out there. But yeah okay, I’ll, I’ll wait for you.” Jae blurts out, nervously.

“Great,” His smile brightens, “I’ll be back soon, then. Ryujin looks like she’s gonna murder me soon if I don’t go help her, which we don’t want, right?” The red haired man whispers the last part, snickering a little and ripping some quiet laughs out of Jae.

“Yeah, go. Wouldn’t want you to miss our hangout because of such an unfortunate event.” Jae jokes, feeling less nervous now that the weight of asking Younghyun _that_ was gone.

Jae then waves, with the other waving back and rushing to the back to work on the orders Ryujin was taking.

—

Jae proceeded to wait the never-ending 15 minutes on a table at the very back, remembering to text Wonpil a quick ‘ _hey im going out with that cute barista i told you don’t wait for me_ ', which was followed by a ‘ _JAE WHAT_ ' and a keyboard smash from the latter. _Serves you well_.

At 4 o’clock sharp, he flickered his eyes over at the counter and saw another girl arrive, greeting Younghyun and Ryujin and putting on an apron, while Younghyun took off his own. She must be here to replace him.

Jae got distracted staring at Younghyun, and the latter realized, winking at Jae and making him blush before bidding goodbye to the girls and walking over to the tall man.

“Hey you,” Younghyun greeted, and Jae was still kinda dazed from that wink (he wasn’t weak, for your information) and he didn’t trust his mouth right now so he just smiled at the other, “Let’s go?”

Okay. Maybe Jae isn’t as confident as he thought. “Yeah, let’s.”

—

Their little hangout (Jae refuses to call it the D-word) went great, they went to a little restaurant nearby and got tacos — because it is never too early for tacos — all while keeping a good stream of conversation. Or so Jae thought, because he might be babbling too much.

All the babbling aside, the conversation flows easily between him and Younghyun. Jae finds out they have much more in common than expected, like their weird taste in music or even how they both like eating fries with milkshakes (but I mean, who doesn’t?), and he doesn’t realize time passing.

When Jae comes back to reality, they’re already at his doorstep. _Wait, my doorstep_?

“Dude, we’re already at my building. Where do you live?” Jae asks, kind of confused as to why Younghyun hasn’t parted ways with him yet. “You didn’t have to follow me all the way to here, I could’ve taken you home.”

“Oh, I live here too,” Younghyun says, looking the tiniest bit surprised. “I was just gonna ask you the same thing.”

And Jae is simply baffled. He thinks about how he never crossed ways with Younghyun, and how cruel destiny is for never allowing them to meet before. He voices as much to the man in front of him, who laughs at how unlucky (or blind to their surroundings) they are.

“Well, I guess here is where we part, right?” Jae sounds, feeling expectant for no reason.

“Yeah, still gotta finish some college papers, but…” Younghyun trails out, as if reluctant to finish the sentence.

“But…?” Jae insists.

“Can I… have your number? It’s easier for talking, and better than having to knock on every door of this building to look for you.” He snorts, and Jae actually imagines him doing that. _Cute_.

Jae laughs back and voices an of course, while taking his phone out for Younghyun to save his number on. A couple seconds later, Younghyun's own phone dings with a notification, and it probably means that he texted himself to save Jae’s number.

“All done,” he hands Jae his phone back, and his heart actually skips a beat at how Younghyun saved his own contact. ‘cute barista ;)'. Oh boy.

“So, I gotta go now, but see you later?” Younghyun asks, and Jae has never been more sure of anything before.

“Of course, see you.” He offers a smile, and while Younghyun turns his back to enter the building, Jae stays rooted to the entrance, thinking back to this afternoon. He doesn’t notice how the other man froze in place until he looks back.

“Actually, can I do one last thing?” He asks, looking a little more confident than before, and Jae nods.

That’s when Younghyun walks closer and closer to him, now standing mere centimeters away from Jae’s face, and extinguishes the distance between them in a calm kiss, startling the taller to another dimension. He freezes in place but seconds after reciprocates the kiss, resting his hands on the redhead's hips.

They break the kiss a little later, both looking at each other warmly, and Jae thinks the other looks the prettiest like this, staring at Jae like he hung the moon.

Younghyun is suddenly reminded of whatever it was that he needed to do and startles a little, snapping back to reality. He kisses Jae briefly again and says, “Gotta go, text me later, will you?” All while smiling at him. Jae nods and mutters an of course, and with that Younghyun goes into the building for good.

While Jae stands there, smiling like a goof, he thinks a lot of things. Thinks about Younghyun’s gentle smile, and how he tastes, but most importantly he thinks about _how worth it it was to enter that coffee shop and fall on his elbow._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! it's my first time writing for day6 hehe. i started writing this in october and only finished today so sorry if there are any plotholes. if you liked this, please leave a kudos and maybe a comment if u feel like it, i always read comments!!
> 
> my twitter is @[CHWENIGHT](https://twitter.com/CHWENIGHT?s=09) if you wanna hit me up about this story (or about anything at all, always open to new friends!)
> 
> stay safe!!


End file.
